My Reflection
by VacuumTan
Summary: I don't know when I realized she was there for the first time. It wasn't too long ago. She could have been my reflection. Our faces were the same. The same blue eyes, the same round face, the same blond hair...  -DISCONTINUED-
1. The girl in the mirror

My reflection

**A/N: Hm, a little Vocaloid-fic. I felt like it, okay? Hopefully I'll make it a multi-chapter thing... hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Len's POV**

I don't know when I realized she was there for the first time. It wasn't too long ago. But even if she wasn't a guy like me, she could have been my reflection. Our faces were the same. The same blue eyes, the same round head, the same blond hair.

Maybe because our features were so much alike I didn't get it wasn't my reflection I was looking at. I just realized it when I saw her moving independently from me. I was shocked at first. She couldn't be a ghost that was trapped inside of my mirror, could she? No, she couldn't. Because ghosts don't exist.

It became my daily routine to get up, get dressed, look into the mirror, wave at her and go to school.

Come to think of it... I've never seen her at school, even though she must have been around my age... maybe she quit school? No, I've never seen her _anywhere_ besides in the mirror.

She probably (if she existed) was from another city, somewhere far away. It's not like I could just stand in front of my mirror and talk to the girl I saw whenever I looked at it, now, could I? Probably not.

Perhaps I should give it a try.

Yes, when I came home I would wait for her at talk to her. ...I can't help it, but this sounds incredibly stupid. One the other hand... it's not like you would see a stranger instead of yourself in the mirror every day, right?

She couldn't be imaginary. No, she was way too real. And no, I'm not high.

For how long have I been sitting there, on my bed, waiting for _her _to show up? I can't remember what time it was when I got home. But I know that I went straight into my room. And somehow every second seemed terribly long.

There! She approached the mirror and looked at it!

I got on my feet and looked at her. She looked back at me. I wasn't sure how to begin a conversation with that girl. On the other hand... I wasn't even sure if she could hear me through the glass.

Well, there is always a first time... I gently knocked the cold surface and waited for the girl's reaction. She stared at me, confusion on her face. "Can you hear me?" I asked and pulled my hand away.

"I- I can..." she whispered in disbelief, but I somehow managed to catch these few words. "I... I thought I was seeing things that weren't there... oh, my name is Rin, by the way!" she added quickly.

"I'm Len. Len Kagamine" I responded and saw from the corner of my eye how her eyes widened in shock. I instantly thought I said something wrong, but before I could find the words, she spoke again.

"My surname is Kagamine, too..." she said while she covered her mouth with her right hand.

"It probably is a common surname or something..." I ensured her and she nodded in response.

"It sure is."

The next day, Rin wasn't there anymore. The only one staring back at me was myself. Maybe I scared her away... maybe we shouldn't have talked... maybe she would still be there...

But right now I couldn't waste my time by regretting something like this. No, I had to go to school. I hated that place. You were supposed to learn something, but usually it was just lound and annoying.

"Good morning, Len-kun! You know... our teacher told us that we were going to have a transfer student!" Miku, a girl from my class, told me, when I sat down.

"Really... Onee-San, why should I care?" I asked her in my grumpy 'it's too early in the morning to be in school, let me sleep a little longer'-voice.

Miku smiled and ruffeled my hair. "Still not over the Onee-San-thing, Len-kun? Oh well, I though I should tell you... just felt like it..." she said teasingly.

"Alright, sit down, everyone! From today on, we are having a transfer student!"

I nearly choked when I saw who our transfer student was. And from the expression on their face, they weren't any less surprised.

"Kagamine Rin!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Dun DUUUUUN!**

**Alright, tell me if you liked it or what I could do better! That means review. I just don't want to say "review, please!". It sounds too desperate. **


	2. The obviously rich girl

**A/N: Okay, so... uh, another chapter! Sorry it took me so long! I have to learn for my French-test and... well, French is not my language. English, however, is. Wha, why isn't French as easy as English... depressing. **

**Okay, I somehow had some issues with the plot. It's strange. I mean writing something and being excited what you'll write next...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

Rin walked past me, our eyes meeting. In her eyes I could easily read confusion and surprise. But I guess she could say the same thing about me.

However she never sent me a glance during lessons. Only after school she approached me by quietly sitting down on my desk.

"Uh, hey, Rin... I... figure it's not just a... coincidence... you look just like someone I know?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

She looked at me, slowly understanding my words. Rin opened her mouth once, twice, as she tried to respond, but no matter how hard she tried, she seemed nervous with me next to her. Eventually she answered "yes... I guess..."

Wow. That girl sure knew how to say something great.

"Uh, Len... my... my dad won't be home... until the evening, at least. So... if you want to come over... And... I don't have any friends here yet" Rin muttered timidly while a cute little blush adorned her cheeks.

"Sure. Would you mind giving me your adress?"

She looked at me for a while, her blue eyes staring right into my soul, before she took a piece of paper from nowhere (God knows where that girl keeps her notepads...) and scribbeled down her adress in her pretty font.

"Here you go. You don't have to call, just come over!" she smiled and disappeared.

* * *

Five minutes. I stood there for _five _minutes.

I had a reason to, however.

This house... this house was _huge._ I double-checked the adress Rin had given me, but no... this was the house she said I should come to.

Maybe she was just leading me to someone else's house and was laughing about my stupidness now, but for some strange reason I trusted her.

With nothing to loose, I head straight for the door and rang the door-bell. After one minute or so a maid stuck her head out of it and smiled at me warmly, her silverish hair falling over her red eyes.

"May I help you, madam?" she asked in a kind and nice voice.

I stared at her for a while, ignoring the fact that she had just called me a girl to weight my options carefully... but then again it couldn't hurt to ask, now, could it?

"Um, yeah... does a Rin Kagamine live here?" I asked the maid, that uncomfortable feeling in my stomach growing.

"Oh, you're a friend of Rin? Yes, she lives here. Shall I bring you to her room? ...uh, I'm Haku, by the way!" she introduced herself quickly with a gesture for me to follow her.

"I'm Len..." I responded blankly and again she turned around and smiled.

Well, until her face fell and an expression of embarassment crept over her features. "Oh my, I'm so sorry! I thought you were a girl! I hope you don't mind it!" she apologized quickly.

In response I smiled and laughed a little under my breath. "Nah, it's okay. It happens all the time!" I've never been mistaken for a girl before. But Haku didn't have to feel bad about something like this.

I followed her through half the house, until she stopped in front of a light orange door with matching doorframe. "This is Rin's room. If you need something... don't be affraid to call me, alright?" Haku asked and before I could say something else, she was on her way again.

Great.

I stood in front of the door to Rin's bedroom and I was more than nervous about knocking it. I couldn't just show up at someone else's house, could I? On the other hand... Rin had asked me to do so...

Oh well, what could go wrong? I took a deep breath and gently knocked the door.

* * *

**A/N: I like cliffhangers****. Maybe I'll make the chapters longer... if I don't have to learn anymore.**

**Oh, there may be some typos, mainly because my keyboard is slowly falling apart...**

**Well, anyways! Review please, okay? Okay, Danke! **


	3. The surprisingly lively girl

**A/N: Hello everyone! Alright, I know... I should write more chapters if I'm bored and so on, but... I haven't felt like it lately. Also, I have some issues with my right ear. I can barely hear with it at the moment and it hurts even more day by day. My mummy sent me to the doctor twice, but... it just gets worse... okay, my boring life, I know.**

**By the way... I noticed the last chapter was a bit of a filler... well, at least I introduced Haku to the story. And she /will/ have an important part! Someday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

"It's open, come in!" I heard Rin's voice from behind the door. Is it just me or is there something in it that remembers me of my own voice?

I opened the door and was greeted by a brightly lit orange room. It was really big with a huge bed in the middle (which was decorated with... 2000 or more stuffed animals), several posters, photos and drawings adorning the walls and the probably biggest closet I will ever see. And in the middle, looking up at me, sat Rin with a magazine in her lap.

"Hey Len! I kind of knew you would come. Geez, you're so predictable..." she sighed and put the magazine away. Was that seriously the girl that was so shy about giving me her adress in school? Well, she sure was livelier at home. "Uh, have a seat! Would you like something to eat or to drink?"

I sat down next to her and looked at the girl. "No, I had lunch before I came over, but thanks. So... you really live here? My house is small in comparison to your place... what do your parents do?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Dad owns a huge chain and my mother..." she fell silent and the air became uncomfortably thick. "Hey Len... can I... uh... see you with your hair down? It must be really long!"

Rin didn't like the subject, it seemed. Even though I really wanted to know what her mother did or who she was I wouldn't ask anything else. "It's not _that_ long!" I answered and accepted her change of the subject.

"Only one way to find out..." I heard her mutter under her breath before I felt something tuck at my ponytail and hair lightly brushing my shoulders. "Your hair is longer than mine! And I'm the girl here!" Rin laughed and started rolling on the floor while laughing so loud the whole city might have heard it.

I flushed and used my hands to pull the strands as good as possible together and whispered: "It's not that long... and I don't get why it's that funny, anyways..."

"You should see your expression right now! Aw, Len, you are so cute!" she laughed and sat up again.

"A little sadistic, aren't we? ...well, can I have my hair tie back, now?"

"Not a chance! Long hair really suits you!" she said in a surprisingly serious tone.

"I can't run around with my hair down if it's so long! Your maid even mistook me for a girl! And that is... embarassing..." I muttered and let go of the kind-of-ponytail.

We spent the rest of the day talking about various things, from my mum's work to her favourite food. I also found out that she moved here because of her father's work. However neither of us said anything about the mirror-thing. But I would lie if I said I didn't enjoy the afternoon. And in the end Rin even gave my hair tie back to me.

"It's six already... gosh, dad will be home in a minute... uh, Len? You will find the door on your own, right?" she asked and stood up. I did so too and made my way towards the door of her room.

"I will. See you tomorrow in school?" I asked and stepped outside.

"Yeah. I won't skip!" she shouted as I closed the door.

* * *

It was already a miracle itself I found the door in this maze of corridors, but it was even more of a miracle that I didn't run itno someone (not even a maid) on my way out. I made a step out of the door, then two and three, and closed it quietly behind me.

I sighed when I breathed the fresh air of the garden, even if the exhausts of the street weren't pleasant at all. I was just about to open the gate and leave the mansion when it flung open on its own and a tall man with a stern expression was revealed.

"That hairstyle looks good on you, Rin" was everything he aid before he disappeared behind the door.

I stood there in silence.

_What did just happen?_

* * *

**A/N: I always write cliffhangers. I don't know why. Well, guess who "that guy" is! I mean for Rin. He's not a Vocaloid... just... a guy.**


	4. The weirdly mysterious girl

**A/N: Oh my God, I got some reviews! ~Joy~ **

**Aw, I am so happy! I know a review is nothing big, but thanks to them I can see someone actually reads and likes my stories! Okay, scratch the like-part, but still… plus I have plenty of time thanks to my ear-problem right now, so I can update a little more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. I don't even own ****a**** Vocaloid.**

* * *

Do you know those moments where you can choose between a) and b), but you don't know which one would be the right answer? Well, if your a) was "yell after the father of your new friend that you weren't his daughter" and your b) was "never mind it", wouldn't you decide to never mind?

In my case I just stood there and stared blankly at a random spot in front of me, trying to understand what had just happened. And here we are: c).

"Mum, I'm home!" I announced as I entered my house.

"Welcome back, sweetie! I'm in the kitchen!" I got the wink and made my way into the kitchen to take a seat at the two-person table, waiting for my mother to ask something like 'how was your day?' or 'did you write any tests at school?'.

My mum was busy with cooking goulash for dinner and quietly hummed a tune. She quickly turned around to look if I had taken a seat and then asked: "Len, honey, were you at that Meiko's place again? I know you like her and so on, but I don't want you to be with a drinker like her and-"

"No, I visited our transfer-student, mum" I cut her off in the middle of her ranting.

"So? Are they nice? What are their names?" she asked in mild intrest while continuing her humming and tried a spoon full of the sauce before nodding to herself.

"Hm, yeah, she is nice… a little annoying at times, but it's alright being around her…" I answered her first question and slid a bit forward in my chair. "Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you that her name is Rin! For some odd reason we share the same surname…" and for a second or so, mum's humming stopped and she stiffened. "Mum?"

"Ah, sorry, honey, I just thought of something! Uh, be a nice boy and get your mother a bowl for the noodles… or do you want your goulash without anything?" she asked and flashed me a fake smile.

Of course I got the hint, dropped the subject and did as I was told.

As I assumed, the dinner was spent in silence. It was really uncomfortable, but who was I to change that?

After I ate the last goulash-covered noodle, I went straight to bed, trying to avoid my mother. Maybe if I thought a bit about her reaction to Rin's name I could understand why she was so uneasy with it, but... well, if I cleared my mind, I was probably able to think better, right? Right.

So I turned my computer on and waited a bit, while humming some tune I had heard somewhere... about paper-planes, wasn't it?

Right after the computer had built up an internet-connection an IM-window popped up. I sighed and looked at the name of the person who sent me the message. Kaito. Great.

You might be thinking now that I hated him or something. Which I really didn't. It was just a bit annoying to have a guy way older than yourself talking either about ice-cream or what Meiko did to him.

Oh, I haven't told you who Kaito was, right? Well, basically he is Meiko's boyfriend, a little younger than the brunette. His obsessions include ice-cream, Meiko, Miku (which counts as pedophilia, doen't it?) and shopping random things.

But that is a bit off-topic, now, isn't it?

I sat down on the chair in front of the table my PC was on top of and read the IM.

_**IceLordKaito: **__Hey Len, I thought we were friends!_

_**Yellow_Banana_Pie: **__What are you talking about?_

_**IceLordKaito: **__You never told me you had a sister!_

_**Yellow_Banana_Pie: **__I don't have a sister._

_**IceLordKaito: **__Come on, that girl I saw today... she even looked like you!_

_**Yellow_Banana_Pie: **__Oh, I guess I know who you are talking about..._

_**IceLordKaito: **__So you're admitting you have a sister?_

_**Yellow_Banana_Pie: **__No, she's not my sister. We just happen to look alike._

_**IceLordKaito: **__Ah... who is she, then?_

_**Yellow_Banana_Pie: **__None of your business._

_**IceLordKaito: **__If little Len has a crush he can tell uncle Kaito!_

_**Yellow_Banana_Pie: **__First: No. Second: No. Third: NO!_

_**IceLordKaito: **__You're no fun today, Len-Kun. Alright, be like that._

_**Yellow_Banana_Pie: **__Kaito, you're 21. Don't you think you should leave me alone with my teenager-problems?_

Kaito didn't write anything else that day.

Oh yes, I still didn't know why mum was so... weird about Rin. Maybe there was a reason for us to look like each other... and maybe because of this we could do this mirror-thing. Wait- this sounds like a cheap movie over supernatural things... and because supernatural things weren't real, I could scratch that.

But... what if Rin and I were twins and didn't know about that? That again sounds like a movie... well, maybe Rin had some theories, too. Still... was there an explaination for two people seeing the other in their mirror?

Sometimes, I shouldn't think...

* * *

**A/N: Maybe I should write longer chapters? Well, anyways! As you know I love reviews!**

**...does this chapter feel like another filler? Uh, by the way: The song Len mentions is either "Prisoner" or "Paper Plane". Kagamine-Partner-Songs. So if you haven't heard them yet... get something to wipe away some tears and listen to them. **


	5. The rant loving girl

**A/N: So… I moved my lazy butt to write another chapter… well, they are not this long, so I can write many more. And I probably will. Yes, this story will **_**not**_** end in two chapters! Three maybe, but not two. Alright, this will have many more chapters. Happy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!**

* * *

The next morning was like every other morning. Really, nothing special. I bought some bento for lunch and took the subway to school.

When I arrived there I sat down, Miku bugged me before disappearing into her class and I used the four minutes that remained to take a short nap on my desk. Or so I thought.

"Len!"

"G'mornin' Rin…" I mumbled sleepishly and lifted my head a bit to look at said girl who sat down onto my desk right afterwards.

"You know… dad told me I should change my hairstyle… I don't know why, though. Anyways! Everyone today is busy, so… can I come to your place this afternoon? I know it's sudden and-"

"No problem" I cut her off and she closed her mouth.

Have you ever noticed that silence sometimes was great? No? Well, try sitting in school on a Thursday-morning without getting enough sleep. And-

"By the way… none of my maids knew you… did you go to my room on your own?" she asked curiosly and stood up.

"I'm sure she was one of your maids. Her name was Haku, I guess…"

"I…" she fell quiet afterwards and looked at me in a mixture of insecurity and anger. "I don't have a maid called Haku…" Rin ended the sentence under her breath, still lound enough for me to hear.

My eyes widened in surprise. Really? But.. she was in her house, wore an uniform and she knew where I had to go to get to Rin's room! And she sure was real… I mean… she mistook me for a girl. And I am sure no one ever did this before! Afterwards maybe, but… but… "are you sure? Maybe you forgot her?"

"Not a chance…" Rin said quietly.

"There are weird things happening around us lately, aren't there?" I asked the girl to lighten the mood. Which didn't work. Rin's face darkened.

"Len, don't make fun of whatever is happening here. We might end up dead or something! Maybe this woman was a murderer! And then?"

"Or she tries to help us with our… reflection problem" I suggested. Rin glared at me full of intensity. God, this girl could be creepy if she wanted to…

"Alright, take your seat, everyone!" and that was going to be less interesting than my bento.

* * *

"I still don't get why you are so obsessed with the mirror-thing! It's over and we know each other and… I don't know, but still!" Rin ranted on our way home. She had called her dad before to tell him she was going to spent the afternoon at my place and that he didn't have to worry and had ranted about everything pissing her off since then. Right now, we were obviously talking about the 'mirror-thing'.

"It's odd, that's it. And even if it is over, do you have an explaination for it?" I asked her, slowly getting annoyed.

"No. But maybe there are things between heaven and earth we can't explain and we shouldn't try to figure them out!" she answered sharply and pouted. If I may say so: She looks incredibly cute if she is pouting.

"That sounds like you're believing this was something supernatural… seriously, Rin, how old are you? Four?"

"Really, are we that slow? There _is _and can _not _be a logical reason for this! How are two unconnected mirrors supposed to show another person's face and allow you to communicate with them? And then there is the coincidence that those persons look completely alike! …well, okay, you're a boy and I'm a girl, but… you get it" she ended her rant and breathed heavily.

"Alright, alright. But the reason for us two looking alike without knowing each other? We share a surname, a face… maybe we should go to the hospital…" I thought aloud.

"H-hospital! Why should we go to the hospital!" Rin screeched in alarm.

"No, I mean we could let the hospital check if we are related in some way…" I answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I thought… never mind. Anyways~ do you really believe that we could be related in some way without knowing it ourselves? I doubt that" Rin declared and pouted again. Oh how much I wish I could pinch her cheeks when she's doing that! She looks so much like a little girl…

"It was just a suggestion…." Since then we spent the way home in comfortable silence. Well, at least it was comfortable for me.

* * *

"Hey, mum, I brought someone along! Just lettin' you know!" I shouted into the house after I opened the door with my key.

"Alright honey, I'll be down in a second!" Yes, my, mum wasn't like other parents. She always had to greet any guests personally, no matter how many times she had already seen them.

"Wow…" I heard Rin gasp next to me. "Your house feels so homely… it's wonderful…" she said and smiled.

"Rin, your house is the biggest mansion I have ever seen. And yet you… think our little house is 'wonderful'?" I asked confused. Really! She had everything you could think of: Maids, a huge garden, an even huger house… seriously… this girl is a mystery herself. But for now she nodded contently.

A second later my mum's head popped up in the kitchen door. She smiled at our guest but when she looked at Rin, her face fell and darkened. Both of us took a step back, in both, confusion and fear and looked at her. "Ah, well, have fun" she said in a monotone. Rin looked at me, completely irritated, but I just shrugged and led her to my room.

The afternoon was fun, really. We talked about a lot of things and suddenly it was evening again. Whenever I was with Rin time just flew by.

When we said good bye I turned on my computer and sat down. Let's see… four friends online… alright, today I felt like talking to Meiko.

_**Yellow_Banana_Pie: **__Hey, Meiko!_

_**BrokeMyMeikophone: **__Hi, Len-Kun. Kaito told me about your little girlfriend._

_**Yellow_Banana_Pie: **__She isn't my… oh, never mind. I know thi is random, but do you know a Haku?_

_**BrokeMyMeikophone: **__Yowane Haku?_

_**Yellow_Banana_Pie: **__I don't know her surname…_

_**BrokeMyMeikophone: **__We're ol' drinking-buddies, Haku and I._

_**Yellow_Banana_Pie: **__I don't know if this is the ame person… could you describe her?_

_**BrokeMyMeikophone: **__Fine… uh, white hair, red eyes, hair usually tied together…_

_**Yellow_Banana_Pie: **__That's her! I'm sure!_

_**BrokeMyMeikophone: **__Why did you want to know this, anyways?_

_**Yellow_Banana_Pie: **__I met her and she seemed nice… uh, and you know everyone!_

_**BrokeMyMeikophone: **__Alright…?_

_BrokeMyMeikophone is offline._

I sighed and stared at my desk. _Yowane Haku…_ I could tell Rin her name… and hopefully I could keep this crazy chick from telling the police that Haku had broken in at her place.

Hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little longer, but… not too much longer. Yes, Len is thinking right... or at least he's thinking the right waaaay~. But what Rin will do… well, see you next time. **


	6. The in mystery cloaked woman

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a day longer, but I didn't feel like writing yesterday. Instead I was on Omegle. It... was weird. Honestly. Well, anyways! Happy Easter and many eggs!**

**I changed the genre, by the way...**

**Disclaimer: Je ne posséde pas Vocaloid. Or something like this...**

* * *

Today I was going to have a meeting with this Haku. Meiko had called her and she agreed to meet me. And Meiko of course reminded me, that I owed her one now. Sometimes she can be a real dominatrix. But don't let her hear that.

Luckily today was Sunday, which meant that there were neither school nor homework. If you did your homework on Saturday, at least.

I had told Rin that I wouldn't be able to hang out with her since I had somwething else to do, but, being the szubborn girl she was, Rin told me that I needed to come over when I was done with 'whatever you could do on a Sunday', because she would be 'bored with nothing to do'. Dear Rin, try to make friends before bugging me all day and treating me like your personal entertainer.

Not that I did mind having her around me... but that I was her only friend and she didn't even bother to change a thing about that and that... could be a little annoying.

So anyways. Haku and I were going to meet at 2 PM at a café in town to talk about some things. Even if you were completely oblivious... it was obvious that this woman knew more than she prentended to.

When I looked at the clock in the kitchen after I finished lunch it was 1 PM already. So I had one hour to get ready, tell mum I was off and get to town. Come to think of it... I could even take a shower before and I would still have enough time. But don't provoke it.

After I finished to change into something casual I looked for mum to tell her I was going to meet a friend. I looked for her. And looked for her. But she was nowhere to be found... "MUM?" I called for her. No answer.

Alright, stay calm. She probably went out shopping without telling me! On a Sunday. Maybe she went to a friend? That could be it... yes, that had to be it. I took a post-it and quickly scribbeled a note on it. When mum came home she would read it. And she _would _read it.

...

_Am out. Will be home around six, probably. Love you, Len._

* * *

Sometimes I want to kick myself. I thought I'd catch the subway to be faster and what happens? It's in delay. Not only one or two minutes, no, make it whole fifteen minutes.

Well, let's see things positive- I'll still get there in time. _Just _in time.

When the train finally arrived I got onto it and from there it could only get better. I had to stand the first two stops, but the biggest part of the crowd left at the third, so I could at least sit down. Three stops and a few steps later I stood in front of the café.

Watch-check: 1.57 PM.

Alright, every minute now.

Hello? Every minute!

That means that Haku has to appear somewhere between the few people that took a walk! Or she wasn't coming at all. If she did that-

"Len-Kun! I'm so sorry you had to wait!" I heard a voice shout from behind me. I turned around to see Haku running towards me. Out of a small street. When did that street appear there?

"Ah... uh, no, I haven't been waiting for too long, anyways..." Watch-check: 2.03 PM. No, that wasn't really long. And those six minutes were nothing... they didn't even feel like it, to be honest.

"Well then, shall we take a walk?" the white-haired woman asked. Oh, come to think of it... Haku was probably an albino...

"Alright... where to?" I asked her. She just smiled. God... if I had to decide if I would rather spend an afternoon with someone as crazy as Rin or someone as weird as Haku... I couldn't tell which one I'd prefer...

"Hm, I'd like to go to the park?" she asked more than said. I nodded and so we went to the park in silence. And I really expected this woman could answer a few of my questions. But no, this wouldn't work out. Obviously.

* * *

We walked around the park a little before we sat down on a bench near a small river that went through the whole area. It was a really nice surrounding. And even the silence wasn't as uncomfortable anymore.

"So... I bet you have a few questions..." Haku suddenly said.

"Yes... I do... and I assume you can answer most of them."

"I was sure you would find out eventually. I dropped hints for you and I'm really happy you understood what to do. Everytime I saw you lately, on your way home, on your way to school, Rin was with you. Don't think I was stalking you, but I had to talk to you since we first met. Since things got out of hand" Haku said calmly. She had a soothing voice, really. It was nice to listen to her.

"Out of hand?" I asked bluntly.

"When you and Rin met things stopped working the way we wanted them to. You shouldn't meet. But, even if it was subconsciously, you two... well... you attracted each other."

"Haku... you know a lot more. Can you just go ahead and tell me?"

She shighed. No, she wasn't annoyed. She was... relieved? "I wish I could. But right now, this is everything I am allowed to tell you" Haku said in an apologetic manner.

"That means I have to wait..." Nod. "Alright, then at least tell me: Who are you?" It came out a lot more serious than I wanted it to and the albino understood this too, because her eyes widened in surprise, before she smiled at me again.

"I was sent by an organisation to watch you. But I feel like I should be helping you to understand..." she smiled and for some reason I smiled back at her... well, until loud gabbeling distracted me. A mummy-duck with her babies waddeled over to us and I couldn't help but look at the cute sight.

"Hey Haku, yo you like ducks too?" I asked. When I didn't get an answer after two seconds I looked at where Haku had been sitting just a few minutes ago to find an empty seat. It was not completely empty, no, there was a single post-it.

I turned it around to read it but when I realized what was written on it I stared at it in horror.

_Am out. Will be home around six, probably. Love you, Len._

If mum had come home and didn't find it... wait. Why did Haku have this note anyways? Maybe Rin was right and she had broken in at her place and now she had been at my home too... no, no. I knew how she looked, I knew her name... it would be stupid to... no, just no.

I stood up and checked my watch again: 4.29 PM. I had still over one hour left to get home... and I had promised Rin to visit her after I finished my meeting with Haku. But mum was probably worried sick by now and-!

"Hey, Len-Kun!" I heard an overly cheerful voice shout my name from a distance. Ah, so that's what I would be doing now.

A second later (she probably was able to teleport or something) a girl from my class, Gumi, appeared next to me.

"Hey Len-Kun! How's life? What are you doing here all alone? I know it's a nice day, but shouldn't you be with your little Rin?" she asked and sat down.

"First, she is not 'my little Rin' and second, I was here with a friend, but she went home just a second ago" I anwered coldly. No, I liked Gumi, but she was always so happy it nearly hurt...

"Ah, really? Who is she? Do I know her?"

"I doubt that, but her name is Haku..." I mumbeled and payed more attention to the ducks than Gumi, even though I could nearly feel her stiffen.

"R- really? Ah, I _do_ know her... she once came home with Gaku-Nii..." she said a little out of character. No, honestly. Her voice was dull and was lacking its boisterous, yet carefree nature. "I should be going now! Have a save trip home!" Gumi said under her breath and stood up.

"Bye, Gumi..." I mumbeled and looked after her confused.

What was up with everyone lately?

* * *

**A/N: Run! Here comes a long A/N!**

**Soooo~ One question: Should I keep writing short chapters (around 1200- 1500 words) and update every second or third day or should I write longer chapters (around 3000- 3500 words) and update once every week? I don't know if the chapters would stay this fluffy if they were longer...**

**Well, anyways! This chapter is confusing, but it will get even worse! **

**Also, SweetLollita (who was nice enough to review nearly all chapters until now) asked a few questions! **

**-Why does Len's mom don't like Rin?- Well, let's say Len's mum doesn't dislike her. It'll come out, eventually.**

**-Who is Haku?- I hinted something in this chapter, but I'll explain it in another chapter. Hopefully.**

**-Why is Rin scared of the hospital?- She's not afraid, she was just shocked that Len said that they could go to the hospital because… well, you have to be sick to go there, non?**

**-How did they manage with the mirror thingy?- This is the main question of this fic.**

**-Why am I asking so many questions?- For teh lulz?**

**-Will you ever update again?- As you can see I try to update as much as I can.**

**If you have any questions... just ask them! I don't bite. Often.**

**Alright, that's it for today! See you next time!**


	7. The sometimes antisocial girl

**A/N: Forget about the Omake-thing. It was more messed up then I wanted it to be and confused me in the end... so never mind that. The Gumi part was a great pile of irritation in a bottle, so she will be human. Like everyone else. Yes.**

**But anyways, this chapter will basically explain a lot. Not everything or something, but a lot. I also want to bring this to an end soon, since I don't think anyone reads this. Or at least there are no reviews at all for the last chapter, so I guess I'll write something else...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid and to be honest I wouldn't even want to.**

* * *

When I came home after a seriously weird day, I sat down in the kitchen, hoping mum was there. And she was.

She stood in front of the oven and made something that looked and smelled like it contained too much eggplant for our own good. "Mum, what is this?" I asked when I looked over her shoulder and peeked into the big pot.

"Ah, hey honey! I thought I'd call you to come home at seven, but since you came here on your own... Well, anyways. This is just something for the noodles" she smiled and hummed lightly. I wonder what happened today since this was the first time in a few days she was her usual self again.

Oh yes, for all of you who wondered why we eat goulash and noodles instead of Japanese food: Mum went to Hungary (don't ask) a few years ago and since then she was obsessed with European food.

But that's not the point.

"Did something happen today? You were weird lately and today you're back to normal" I murmured and guessed what could be in that pot besides eggplant. Which was, as I found out when I ate it afterwards, _nothing_ but eggplant.

"Ah, Len... honey, can we talk about something? But first we should have dinner, though, okay? I guess... you figured it out already, but I have to tell you!" she beamed.

* * *

After the last noodle disappeared from my plate (never come near me with purple veggies ever again) and the plate itself disappeared in the sink, my mum sat at out small three-person (yes, if you put a small four person table against a wall it is a three-person table without being triangular), directly facing me and held my hands.

I don't know why, but this seemed to be an 'I'm pregnant' moment.

"Len, honey... I already told you that you probably know it or guessed it already, but... well, today, I talked to your father..." she smiled weakly.

Was this guy seriously the reason mum was so happy right now? I mean... sure, they once were in love... and then got divorced. For good, if I believe my mother's stories about my father.

"And... well, he said he was going to tell her, too, in the evening, so I have to tell you... even if you know each other..." she continued. Uh, sorry, but who are you talking about, mum? God, this woman can't say things straight out. Are all women like this? If they are, I will be into guys, starting tomorrow.

"Len, you and Rin are siblings."

I've considered this idea before. I already waited for something like this to come out, even if Rin and I would have to get our blood checked or something.

No, this didn't mean that my eyes wouldn't widen or that I would start to stutter some weird language. Not at all.

"But-! How-! I... we-!" was all I could say then.

"Yes, we had twins... and when we got divorced after your birth we both took in one of you. That's why I've been 'weird' around Rin a bit. But I didn't think your father would move here... or that he actually made something of himself..." she chuckeled and squeezed my hands.

"Wait, does that mean, Rin's father is telling her the same thing right now too?" I asked, but before mum could answer the phone ringed. Seeing the ID I could answer my question with a huge 'yes'.

"Hey Rin..." I greeted nervously, disappearing into my room.

"_Did you know this all along?" _she asked angrily.

"Uh... no? If I _would_ have known I would have told you!"

"_Is... is this going to change anything?" _came now a way more quiet question.

"It will change some things... but we could just make our best out of it?"

"_Are we talking about the same thing? If we aren't and you don't know, then... I am your-!"_

"And I'm your brother, happy now?"

"_You said this too easily. Well, anyways. Does this mean that we really are just twins? I've read that twins sometimes can do weird things with each other and stuff, so we could just drop everything and live on or something..."_

"Don't hit me for not telling you, but I met Haku today. And as it seems, we are being watched over by some people that don't want us to meet or to do anything... or to know what they are doing and what we are doing."

"_... Len, I have to go."_

Click- beep- beep...

I put the phone away. Come on Rin, you can't deny that something is still fishy here...

* * *

I slept... well that night, to be honest. Okay, maybe I just slept well if you considered the fact that I've been bombed with too much information on one single day, but...

Yes.

After yesterday I just returned to my normal routine. Even if getting up on Mondays was hard, I took the subway to school like every day and when Rin climbed the train it was the first time (I planned this since I got on the train, okay?) I greeted her with a 'morning sis' and she just looked at me in horror.

However, within a few seconds she just answered with 'morning bro', not noticing the prominent blsuh that covered her cheeks. _So cute..._

"Don't say that..." she whispered embarassed. I looked at her, completely confused. I didn't say anything, did I?

"I didn't say anything. And I am quiet sure of it" I said in a serious tone.

"You called me cute just a second ago!" she hissed and pouted. Rin, honestly: If you don't like anyone calling you cute, stop doing things that make you look even cuter.

"Whatever..."

So I dropped it.

* * *

"_Len-Kun! It's Haku here. Please don'__t call this number... I barely have any time, so I will make it quick: Someone told my boss I wanted to help you and now I will have to accept the consequences. I will probably never see you again, and even if I would, I couldn't remember you. I have to tell you now... Len, there is something between Rin and you no one can explain. It's not normal... but you have to find it out yourself! We aren't sure anymore what you two are, but you will be observed. Stay strong, Len-Kun... this is my goodbye."_

Then there was something rubbing against the microphone, then the telephone fell down and the line want dead.

Alright, what did that mean? Haku about talked Rin and me not being normal and then... the phone just died.

Wait- now even Haku couldn't explain it? God, what was happening around us? Or with us?

Well, this obviously wasn't the best "welcome home" to find on your mailbox when you entered your room after school.

No, it wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly guys, it's getting weirder and weirder. I guess you knew that the were twins. You just didn't want to spoil that, right? RIGHT? **

**So, what's up with Haku disappearing? And who told her Boss about her being a saint? Wait for the next chapter, to find out! But it's not exciting. So never mind that. I just like writing cliffhangers or something like that. Or weird stuff.**


	8. The bright and friendly girl

**A/N: ****Gosh, guys! I'm so sorry, but I forgot this! I'll make this chapter a little longer, alright? Alright!**

**From this chapter on, it will be Rin's POV. She just seems to be a moody teen, nothing more. So I have to explain her! The last chapters will be Len again. But now sit back and read to story from another person's view!**

**I don't own Vocaloid...?**

* * *

_Get your own friends, Rin!_

But I don't want to!

_Aren't you tired of me, yet?_

Why should I be?

_Why can't you accept that we're twins, even if mum and dad told us so?_

Because I don't want that anything changes between us!

_There is something fishy... I just don't know what! I have to ask Haku..._

Hakuhakuhakuhakuhaku... why do you care about her so much?

Len, it hurts. It hurts that you obviously don't want to be with me. Ever since we first _truly _met, you didn't want to be around the girl you saw in the mirror one day. The girl that is your sister. The girl that understands you more than anything!

The girl that knows what you're thinking. Literally.

Since one or two days ago, I could read you. Every single time I thought about you, I heard your voice inside my head. I didn't want to tell you. I was too afraid to. I first thought you talked without noticing it, but then you didn't open your mouth and I could still hear you.

_Why is she so stupid?_

I know what he thinks about me. It hurts to know the things he would keep to himself, he would never tell me. Things that are meant to cause me pain.

_She's so cute sometimes..._

And I would read his thought just to find some nice things he thinks. I want to understand him. Even after two days with me being able to read him I know what to do.

He wants me to do what he wants me to.

Of course I'm fine with that!

* * *

Welcome folks, to Rin Kagamine's 'how to satisfy your brother'! I, Rin, will be your host! For today we have... making a friend! And of course, a Wednesday morning is perfect to go to school and try it!

In other words: After an uninteresting trip to school I decided to spend my break with some other girl from my class!

Let's see... this girl in the corner over there seems nice! What was her name again? Megumi? Yes, I guess that was it! Okay, approach her and try staring a conversation...

"Hi, your name is Megumi, right?" Okay, lame start.

She smiled up at me from her desk and giggeled a little under her breath. "Yes, but Gumi is alright too. And you are Rin-Chan, right?"

"Yeah... uh, do you want to... hang out sometime?"

"Oh, I'm free today! Are you too? If you are you could come home with me after school!" she grinned. It was somewhat making me happy too, so I smiled. And probably looked like I was either high or just very stupidly grinning.

"Yeah, I'm free after school. I'll just call my dad and then I can go with you" I answered and took out my phone.

* * *

"And you didn't know that? Really? But you look like twins! You couldn't say that I look related to my siblings at all..." Gumi babbeled cheerfully (with no pause to take a breath or something!) and hung upside down from her bed.

We went to her place right after school and talked about casual things, things about ourselves... well, the full programme! Gumi's house was quiet spacey and colourful. I guess it matched her. Her room was a light yellow with green and orange details and warm brown furniture. In other words: I loved it.

"How many siblings do you have? Because it soulds like you had at least four or the like..." I muttered and looked out of the window.

"No, I have three. My oldest brother is Gaku-Nii, then there's Lily and Ryuto... who is my only _younger _sibling! It's so stupid to be one of the youngest..." she pouted and crossed her arms. Upside down. Yes.

"And where are they?" I asked confused. With three siblings you would think at least one was home...

"Well, Gaku is at work, Lily is with her boyfriend and Ryuto... should actually be here...?" she half asked and suddenly stood. "Where is he? RYUUUUUU! COME HERE! ON THE INSTANT!" she shouted in the direction of the door.

"Uh... maybe we should go search hi-" I was cut off by the door being opened and a little boy walking in. His green hair was somewhat like his sister's but his drowsy expression didn't resemble his older sibling's bright smile at all.

"Did I do something wrong, Nee-Chan?" he asked innocently.

His. Voice. I could have puked rainbows!

"My, Gacha, how can a little boy like you stay always so quiet nobody knows where you are?" Gumi laughed and ruffeled the boy's hair.

"Uh... Gacha?" I asked a little irritated. Isn't his name Ryuto?

"Yeah, he was obsessed with Gachapin when he was four so we started calling him 'Gacha'. Even when he didn't like that dinosaur anymore, he would keep the name, right?" she laughed and looked at the little boy.

"Yeah, can I go now?" he asked. RAINBOWS!

"Okay, see you tomorrow?" I asked when I was about to leave.

"Yeah! And we should do this again sometime! You know... just spending time together!" Gumi grinned and pulled me into a quick hug.

"Alright, I get it" I laughed and opened the door to go home. And standing there, was a seriously tall man with long purple hair that had been about to open the door.

And of course, before I could say a thing, Gumi ran past me and tackeled the man, while babbeling something about how his day was and so on. When she had calmed down, she smiled brightly and pointed at the man. "Rin, meet Gakupo, Gakupo, meet Rin!" she introduced and the man bowed.

"Hi..." I said nervously. "I'm sorry, but I was on my way home. Nice to meet you, Gakupo!" I yelled and qucikly pushed past the siblings and ran away embarassed.

* * *

_Wednesday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was surprisingly nice!_

_I talked to this girl, Gumi, today, and we spent the afternoon together!_

_She has such a cute little brother and a very good looking older brother, too..._

_But I'm not into older men!_

_Well, Len will be happy that I found a friend and stopped 'bugging' him, so... _

_That's it for today? Really?_

_Oh well, bye!_

I shut my journal and sighed. Maybe I should still call Len and ask what he did today... yes, I'm a good sister, so I will do that!

Open- dial- wait... _"Hello?"_

"Hi Len! How are you?"

"_God, Rin, I'm fine... why are you calling me anyways?"_

"Do I need a reason to? Well, I had fun with Gumi from our class today! Isn't that great?"

"_Yeah, I know Gumi is a nice girl..."_

"I guess we could become friends! And her brothers are both cute in their ways! Uh, but what did you do today?"

"_...hung out with Miku a little."_

"Ah. I have to meet Miku, she sounds nice!"

"_She is weird. That's all. Anyways, I have to eat now. See you..."_

"See-"

Beep- beep- beep...

Now what? Len didn't want to talk to me... even though I wanted to tell him everything! Then again... he was a boy and boys didn't care for us girls that much... or at least for our problems...

But I guess I'm like that, too... we really are twins. Huh, but maybe I should talk to Len's Haku too. And she might be able to explain why I hear his thoughts. Unluckily not through the telephone... I would have died to hear how he really felt when I told him I found someone else to hang out with!

Ring- ring- ring...

"Hello, Kagamine residence?"

"_Is that Kagamine Rin?"_

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"_I am supposed to help you. Can you meet me after school tomorrow on the roof?"_

"I think so, yes, I'll be there."

Beep- beep- beep...

Okay? Who was that? Or...

_**WHO WAS PHONE?**_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the last thing. I love Who was phone! It's so... useless and meme-y! Well, anyways... who might be the mysterious person on the phone? I don't know yet, either! Rin gets ****her support-person too, okay? Since Haku's out of it. Which she doesn't know! Also, lots of conversation in this chapter. But I hope that's alright! Kthnxbye!**


	9. The awfully cute boy

**A/N: Yes, this story was dead. As in really, really dead. Yet, CitizenOfHedwigpolis made me continue it. With one single positive review. See, reviews are magic. MAGIC.**

**Ahem... so, anyways. I hope I can get into the flow again, and even if it's just to finish this for one single person... I'll so totally do it now! That is, when I've finished the respective chapters for my newest fic(s?).**

**I finished this a while ago, actually, but forgot to submit it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Obviously.**

* * *

'Can you meet me after school tomorrow on the roof?' was what they asked me to do.

So, here I was, ready to meet whoever was there. They could at least have tried to be on time. But nooo, here I was, sitting on this bench, waiting for the end of the world. Or something like that. No, scratch that, I wanted to hang out with Gumi some more, so the world couldn't end yet. Or never.

I really thought my heart stopped beating when my shoulder was poked timidly from behind all of a sudden. I turned my head around a little too fast I guess, because, without realizing it at first, I smacked my forehead against that comeone's nose, making them yelp as well.

When I looked at them properly, I found that they weren't a lot taller than me and... geez, if it hadn't been for the boy's uniform I'd have said this was a girl! So, when he stopped rubbing his bruised nose he looked at me with an expression that showed how guilty he felt for bumping into my forehead. Seriously, what kind of person wouldn't complain about being hurt but instead worry about the one that hurt him?

"Um, you okay?" I asked, looking at that boy confused.

"Yeah, I'm alright and" man, even his voice sounded girly... oh, um, sorry "I assume you're Rin?"

"Yup, that's me. And who are you?" Excuse me for wanting to call that boy by his name at least. But... seriously, he was cute. As in 'little sister factor' cute. ... Don't say something about him being male. Blame his looks instead. OR! It was a reversed trap! Didn't consider this an option yet!

"Piko. Utatane Piko." Ah, at least he had a name now. When he sat down next to me on the bench and I got a chance to look him over I noticed something. Seriously, what was up with his eyes...? One was green, the other was blue... and here I thought certain other people were odd balls.

"Nice to meet you, then, Piko-kun" I smiled and extended a hand. He took it with a sleepish smile of his own and when he let go I felt the urge to ask. "So, why are we here today? You wanted to tell me something, right?" Oh please, don't let it be a confession...

"Right..." he began and ran a hand through his bob-cut white hair. ... Um, but... did his voice just go down by an octave or something? It sounded so... low? Not like before. More... like a guy, actually. "You see... your brother probably told you about Haku-San he hung out with, right? Basically, I'm here to help you out, just as Haku-San helped out Len-San." Waitwaitwaitwait WAIT. Did... did only I hear the 'ed' at the end of 'help'? So... Haku wasn't messing up Len's fragile little boy's mentality more than neccesary anymore? Great!

"And... why and with what are you helping the two of us out?"

"Just telling you... things... you need to know? I guess that's how I would put it..." Piko thought and scratched his chin. "But just to let you know: we know about... what's happening between you and your brother. I don't mean your newly found relationship as siblings, but rather... things neither you nor him could explain. Nor can I. At the moment." So... that meant... that boy that just wanted to meet up, that I had never seen before, now told me that he knew kind of more than I did? ... Creepy.

"But... you knew before?" I found my voice trembling a little when I asked him, but I was going to get my answers as soon as possible!

"Indeed. But now really isn't the time to be talking" he mumbled and I mentally kicked him for just throwing all my hopes away! I swear, if you don't- "Do you want to go eat something, Rin-san? I'm so sorry for talking for so long... um, I could buy you something, if you are hungry..." Piko said, somehow his voice going higher again and also it was trembling, barely audible. Split personality much?

Well, maybe that was how he didn't stick out. Put that creepy stalker-thing away and put a shy, overly girlish boy in front of everything. "Sure thing! I'm craving some Chinese, actually!" I exclaimed happily and was down the stairs already when I heard Piko mumble an 'okay'.

* * *

_Thursday_

_Dear Diary,_

_I totally freaked out when I got that call yesterday! I was all 'oh gosh, please don't let it be some kind of rapist or something even worse!', but in the end it turned out to be a guy from the same year as me, telling me that he was supposed to tell me stuff and monitor me. _

_We went to the Chinese restaurant at the shopping district after talking and it actually was fun! He is so shy~ it's cute! He seemed different when talking about whatever was happening between Len and me, though. I'd say he has a split personality, but maybe I can befriend the Piko side and have the other side tell me stuff?_

_Len's kinda avoiding me, since yesterday. He was gone right after classes had ended and didn't pick up the phone this afternoon. Maybe I should call him after I've finished writing? I don't know, he could have been busy in the afternoon. Doing homework or something._

_Well, I'll give it a try!_

_See you tomorrow too, diary!_

Contently, I closed the book and put it under my pillow. A sigh escaped my lips, but I was seriously beat after today. It was nice and all and I talked to Gumi und the phone after Len wouldn't pick up. I told her about Piko and her tone kind of changed for a few seconds. Maybe she doesn't like him...? Geez, who was I to bother whatever she did. I guess we got along well, but we were far from best friends. That was still to come. Yeah, I'd talk to her about meeting up tomorrow.

But for now my mission was to get that brother of mine to pick up the phone.

Dialing noises... dialing noises... beep... beep...

"_What is it, Rin?"_

Oh, sweet, annoyed sounding voice~ Like you'd belong to anyone but my charming brother~

"Hey Len! I wanted to ask you something, actually."

"_Then ask. Listen, Rin, I'm pretty busy right now and-"_

"Are you still in touch with Haku?"

Silence.

More silence.

Len, are you dead or something?

"_... what do you know?"_

"So I was right about that... Hey, Len... did you start... hearing... seeing... saying weird things?"

"_Rin, your point..."_

"Do you think it is possible that Haku is dead?"

"_I... I think that's possible?"_

"Then... we only have one source..."

"_You..."_

"Do you know Piko-kun, Len?"

"_I do. Ever since he ran around in a girl's uniform after losing a bet everyone knows him. But don't tell me he-! On the other hand... maybe he'd be the kind of person to be like Haku. I bet no one ever heard him talk. He's class rep though..."_

"You know what? You should stop labeling things involving the two of us as 'Rin shouldn't care'. Geez, you're so thick-headed..."

"_Well, excuse me, princess. I just thought that you wouldn't even believe anything if I told you... but you do... so you're either an occultist weirdo or I should stop thinking about stuff too much."_

"Aw, Len... it's cute that you're so worried about me~ How about we meet up~? Tomorrow at that café near the station? After school?"

"_Alright. I'm surprised how you know where things are in town already, though."_

"Because I'm awesome like that, hehe~ See you then."

Beep... beep... beep.

Well, we meet again, my very talktive sibling. I guess he was like that because puberty did odd stuff to boys. Just as odd stuff as it did to us girls. At least I could meet him properly tomorrow. Geez, avoiding others won't do anything...

Oh right, there still was some pie left in the kitchen! ... No one would notice, right?

Hehe, Rin over.

* * *

**A/N: Mission in-cake-able. Jesus, my writing-style changed. I tried to get into the old one for this story again, but it won't work out. Deal with it.**


	10. Your questions, please

**A/N: So~ here's that little anniversary-thing. And only my dear Citizen (psh, that sounds weird, but whatever...) asked stuff. Geez, guys, I'm disappointed in you! Just kidding.**

**But you asked so many things, it's enough for this stuff here, so I hereby declare that I oficially love you! Or something like that... right?**

**Anyways, here we go~**

_**Rin, Len has been mistaken for you before, right? Have you ever been mistaken for Len?**_

_Rin: He has? Guess that embarrassed him a whole lot, hehe~ well, but no one mistook me for him yet. Probably 'cause I don't have his negative attitude... _

_**Len, can I ask about that trip to Hungary? What happened? Is it just a really long story or is it something you'd like to forget?**_

_Len: My mother didn't even take me with her. It was a trip with her collaegues from work, but the stings she told me about it sure were just the usual stuff. It included those totally chlichée 200 photos you'd rather not see and so on. And she went on and on about the food in Europe. Well, it does taste good, but..._

_**Len again, how did you get to know Kaito and Meiko? Was it via Miku? How?**_

_Len: Actually it's the other way around. I got to know Miku via Kaito whom I got to know because of Meiko. Meiko tutored me a few grades back and we somehow stayed friends since then. We called each other sometimes and when Kaito became her boyfriend I met him as well. Miku had known Kaito since they were little... well, he wasn't as little as her, but whatever. So anyways, he introduced me to her and when she had to do a grade two times we ended up being in the same class, too._

_**Gumi, is anything up with you? What is it? Sorry, I don't really understand you!**_

_Gumi: Why should there be anything up with me? If you don't understand me: I don't even understand your question! Hehe, seriously though, I don't see that anything is as wrong with me as with those idiots running around in the streets!_

_**Meiko, can I hire you to be Piko's bodyguard? I don't want anything happening to our new guide before he gives our twins some answers!**_

_Meiko: I'm busy with work, you know... also, the only person I should try to keep away from a middle-schooler is Kaito. Seriously..._

_** Ali-chan (lol), where did you get this awesome idea of yours? This is the only story I've seen with the Kagamines as /both/ twins and mirror images.**_

_Me (?): Well, everyone always fights over what they are, especially since the Japanese and Western parts of the fanbase's opinions differ so much. I came up with it when I was thinking about what kind of lyrics I'd write for a song, and this was one thought. I didn't want to forget about that one and then wrote the first chapter. That was how far I thought about it as a song. The rest just happened._

_**Are there gonna be any pairings in this fic? Aside from MeiKai, that is. I mean pairings that cause fluff to happen. Cause twincest seems unlikely, and nobody else seems close enough for anything to happen. Or are you gonna focus on the plot? I don't mind either way. 3**_

_Me: Well, yeah, I want to get over with the plot first, but I totally planned... SOMETHING. Though... not as a real pairing. Even though I'd love that. Just for fun and making Len flustered. Before that I have to move the plot on, though. Also, I thought about pairing Miku up with Luka. But I'm not really sure about that. Even though it's hot._

**A/N: So~ this is it already. I guess. Well. Stuff. Good night.**


	11. The future idol

**A/N: So, guys... um, well, how do I put this...? After weeks of fighting my computer now officially passed away. I'm a bit too dumb to get my stuff from there and dad is busy, so I will rewrite everything, even if it takes forever and I said I wasn't going to do that.**

**I just wanted to post this thing before I flee- I mean... go to France on a class trip next week and I'm glad I finished this in time. Tomorrow, I've got a Maths-test and maybe I'll get one chapter done this weekend, even though I will be busy until about eight or nine o'clock in the evenings.**

**Still, I'll do my best, guys! Promise! ... I hope.**

**Oh yeah, stuff about the chapter: back to Len and I'll stick to him, Rin's no more fun to write. I like writing Len a lot better, now. I gave him a little snarkier personality from the beginning, and now my writing has changed and I like writing him like this even more. Also, nothing really happens in this chapter. Aside from Miku. And pigeons. Well, no.**

**Also, you can still ask stuff until Monday! Just review on the previous 'chapter'!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid, don't say I did.**

* * *

As of now, I was pretty sure Rin had issues. No, acutally I thought she had them before. At first acting all distanced and then hogging my attention until my head hurt. Well, but now she even had a proper reason to call me, not only to tell me that Gumi had shown her how to put a chopstick into her hair, even though it was short. Yeah, she really cared about the most important things in the universe.

I'm wondering if I should stop answering the phone. First that call from Haku, now Rin telling me that she thought that the albino was dead too... dear lord.

But what did she mean when she asked if I was hearing or seeing weird things aside from my dear sister? Sounds like a sci-fi movie or something, where people develop a sixth sense. Oh, and don't forget the good and evil magicians –slash- religious extremists! ... Now what does that remind me of...?

No, when I think about it now... didn't Rin yell at me for things I didn't say...? Wait...

Oh god.

OH GOD.

Just guessing here, but it sounds pretty much like 'I can read your mind, dude'... oh please, please, don't let that be true... that would be the definition of 'embarrassing'. No, go ahead and look it up in your dictionary. 'Mind reading twin-sister' could be one of the describtions for that word.

Anyways, where was I? Ah, yeah, seeing and hearing odd things. Well, not really. Every single person around me seemed to notice stuff I didn't, but aside from having Rin attached to me nothing is different from before. Not at all.

I mean, I've heard about stuff like twin-telepathy already, but I never thought that would be true. Actually I didn't even have proof that Rin could read my mind. It was just a wild guess. I'm thinking too much about that. That's all. ... But testing it couldn't hurt, could it? After all, we would meet up tomorrow after school anyway. And we'll see each other on the way to school. Enough time to try it out.

And so I did.

Rin and I sat down next to each other on the subway like always. She gave me one of her cutest smiles and then fiddeled with her iPod, turning it off to talk to me. Well, at least she wanted to have a conversation with me, it seemed.

"So..." she began, a grin evident in her voice "we're still meeting up after school?"

I sighed. Really, why did she need to affirm that again? I told her yesterday on the phone already and it's not like I wouldn't send her a message if I couldn't make it in time... really, now. But this was a pretty good moment to try it...

_I won't forget, jeez._

And she looked at me. For a few seconds, there was silence, even though the people on the subway were pretty noisy. More like a metaphor. "Did you just..." she began but never finished her sentence.

_I guess I did._

"Heh, so how did you figure out?" she chuckled, not sounding as surprised anymore. No, actually her face lit up a bit. It was... cute.

"Well, just went with things that made sense. You're not all that hard to read, actually. And even I can connect the dots..." I mumbled the last part. I don't know why, but Rin seemed to think I was too dumb to breathe. I wasn't. Not at all.

Okay, maybe a bit. But I still think that's only about me being a guy whose puberty gets the best of him. Well, sometimes.

"Seriously though: don't you get weird feelings or something, too?" Rin asked, looking surprisingly disappointed, her gaze wandering off to somewhere at the other end of the train.

"Sorry, I don't hear those voices whispering to you" I found myself saying before I could think about it. Rin flinched at little at the kind-of-insult but didn't look away, as if she knew that I didn't really want to say that. Oh, wait. She did know. "But, Rin, let's be honest. If it hadn't started with the mirror thing I wouldn't even believe this kind of-"

And then it hit me like a brick wall. Just how I ignored that one factor that had been there before everything else... and here I said I wasn't dumb. For once my sister didn't seem to catch on and I felt her eyes burn holes into me.

"Maybe it's just this thing after all..." I mumbled and turned in my seat to face her. "If you happen to meet Piko somewhere, go ask him if he knows some sort of connection between that."

"Hey, you even refused to tell me who Haku was! But now that she is... well... not here, at least... Did you ever look for her?" Rin asked, blinking. Sometimes she was quicker than me with that stuff, though she probably was more fit for the role of the ditz...

"She said in her last call that it was her last message to me and there was in impact before the line went dead, so I guess she at least wasn't able to hold the phone anymore..." I thought aloud.

"But it isn't impossible for her to be still alive, right?" she asked again, sighed and rested her head on her palm.

Well, maybe she wasn't. Who knows who... or what Haku was, anyways? Perhaps Meiko did know something. Or Piko did. They were in the same position, after all. "You go ask Piko, I go ask Meiko. I know I shouldn't have been jumping to conclusions, but we might go ahead and ask first. But anyways, how's it going with everyone?" I asked, being the good brother I was.

Rin stuck her tongue out at me but answered anyways. "Well, you know how I'm pretty close with Gumi already, but... well, she's been pretty weird yesterday..."

"Gumi is always weird, so don't worry about her too much..." I mumbled and looked away from the daggers being glared at me.

"No, I don't mean the somewhat charming kind of weird but the kind of weird that makes you uncomfortable. When I called her and told her about how much fun it was hanging out with Piko she got angry at me and told me how I wasn't supposed to even talk to that kind of a person. Then we went on like usual, but still... well, maybe she knows him and doesn't like him?" she asked and bit her lip, den shook her head with a sour expression. "No, no! They can't have gone out with each other!"

"I never saw Gumi hang out with any guys aside from her brothers and, sometimes, me, so don't you worry. Also, we're in middle school. Such stuff would spread at the speed of light. Maybe she's just jealous of him..." I mumbled the last part and tried to hide the smirk on my face when Rin looked at me with the kind of expression that showed how she didn't know what I was talking about but inside she wasn't sure if she even wanted to hear it.

I waved my hand in front of her as if to dismiss the issue but she kept looking at me, now a sour pout on her face. Well, Rin, it's not all that easy to get into my head, after all. This thought, however, earned me a shove and I gave in. "I told you about that crossdressing-thing, right? See, he happens to have more male admirers than Gumi does which about sums it up..."

When I turned to look at Rin she sat in her seat, trying not to laugh and failing miserably. Maybe she thought I was just joking or maybe the truth just seemed to be too much for her to handle. Or both. Yeah, probably.

Damn, she was cute sometimes.

* * *

I always wondered where Rin spent her time during lunch break. Not that I couldn't live with not knowing, but she always was gone as soon as the bell rung. Well, maybe she had found herself a boyfriend and didn't want to tell me. On the other hand... nah.

Usually I spent my breaks where I used to spend them before Rin came to town, sometimes eating in the cafeteria, sometimes just sitting around somewhere outside, watching all kinds of students run around, talk and do whatever they were doing.

Today, I decided, it would be nice to enjoy the sunny weather as long as it lasted. Summer had almost faded away completely by now, usually just making place for ugly grey clouds and rain. So the few last days the sun was shining should be enjoyed!

Flopping down on a small stone wall I noticed that some students and even teachers had thought spending the last few sunny days outside would be good. Thus, the entire place was crowded. Very much so. I tried to ignore the noise all those people made by digging into my lunch as if I would starve if I didn't. However, after a short flash of blue somewhere in the corner of my eye I sighed, closed my lunchbox and turned my head to the girl next to me.

"Hey Len" came a short greeting before she was busily slurping noodles from a bowl of instant ramen. Her bangs were almost hanging into the soup but I guess she couldn't care less, stuffing her face like her life depended on it. After a while, though, not even bothering to look at me for staring at her, she squeaked a bit under her breath and stopped eating, looking at her finger. "Ow... dumb cheap chopsticks. I guess they were a bit scratchy after all..." she mumbled before looking at me. "You didn't want any, did you?"

"I... guess not. Your parents again? You usually don't eat like that, Miku" I found myself saying, even though I knew Miku was touchy on the subject. You see... her parents wanted her to be an idol ever since. Thus she was forced to learn how to sing and dance since she was little. In the end it resulted in her grades being somewhere below acceptable, resulting in her being stuck in middle school for another year. Sometimes, she was forced to eat nothing for a few days and this usually led to... well, the situation I had to witness yet again just now.

Still, she gave me a smile and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, the moisture around her lips leaving a wet trail on the fabric. "Yeah, but you know how they are..." she shrugged. "Also, Luka... I mean Megurine-sensei got me those noodles. She's the best, you know?" A wide grin was dacing on her lips. "But that aside, I haven't seen you around as much. You avoiding me, Len-kun~?"

Even though her voice held a mocking tone that made me want to poke her I just shrugged it off with a brief smirk. "Well, I dunno, maybe I was~? What would Hatsune-nee-chan do if I really was avoiding her~?" I said with my lips pursed a bit and I could see Miku holding back a giggle.

"Then I'd have to p-u-n-i-s-h you~" she said while wagging her finger at every letter she spelled out and winked. That's an idol for you. Now she just had to be discovered. "Seriously though, Len. I know you good enough to know that something's on your mind when you don't look for me during the breaks and aren't even online that much."

"Well, everything's been going up and down and I have to take care of about all of Rin's issues here, as well as of my own. Which aren't that few either..." I found myself replying rather vaguely. I sighed but then understood something. "You've talked to Rin already, right?"

Miku shrugged. "Yeah, I wasn't all that sure if you just liked running around in girl's clothing or if that was someone else at first, but I was all 'nah, Len ain't the type for that'. Also, an introduction in front of the whole class isn't THAT easy to miss. I talked to her, then. I bet you would've introduced me to her anyways, right? Miku-nee-chan is someone everyone should know, right? I'm gonna be an idol soon, anyways, so..." she said and her gaze drifted off to somewhere else. Miku would love to be an idol or at least she had said so a while ago. She just didn't like being forced into a role, even if she wanted something really badly. But then again you always hear about the life of an idol being stressy...

"Pff, you'll still be Miku, right? It's better knowing Miku-nee-chan than Hatsune Miku anyways" I said in an odd matter-of-fact-ly manner.

Now it was Miku's turn to snort in amusement. "You bet! In person, I'm the best!" she smirked but that smirk turned into a broad grin which turned into a fit of laughter. I couldn't really help it but I started laughing along.

"We should really hang out more often. Before I know it you're gone, either way" I said, having calmed down a bit.

"Now we're talking, Len! You free this afternoon?" she asked. I could only shake my head, having made plans with Rin already. "Too bad. Well, maybe tomorrow. Or! I'll just call you in the evening!" Miku laughed in self-satisfaction and clapped her hands.

I got up from my place on the wall. "Well, talk to you then, okay? I gotta go somewhere before the break is over!" I said and gave her a wave. She smiled at me.

Those times when Miku was suffering under her parents' behaviour made her concious of her situation. It was weird. But at the same time it was a good feeling, knowing that you can lend her an open ear. Thinking about that stuff, I almost didn't notice I had walked to the main entrance. However, I also noticed something else.

_Oh please let it be a dead pigeon or something..._

* * *

**PIGEONS.**


	12. Discontinued

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Um, really, I wanted to finish this. But I grew sick of it. So this story is, until the very ends of time, DISCONTINUED.**

**I forced myself to write more, couldn't come up with ideas anymore, and the ending would've been... like, ten chapters away. So I give it up right here and now. I'm truly sorry if you liked this story and waited for it to be updated, but this is the end. **

**But I will keep writing stuff. Got some Vocaloid-stuff planned already. **

**So, maybe you'll read my stuff again, maybe not. Thanks to all the people who read this, liked it and reviewed. Even when I didn't want to write on you made me want to. **

**See you.**


End file.
